


tuneless lullaby

by stag_von_simp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dates gone wrong, Dimitri Being Anxious and Tired, Felix Being Flustered, First Date, M/M, Modern AU, Snuggling, There Isn't Even Kissing In This One, This is probably OOC, Valentine's Day, dimilix week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_von_simp/pseuds/stag_von_simp
Summary: a drabble based loosely off of the following prompts for dimilix week: firsts, sunset, modern au, valentine's dayor - dimitri plans a romantic first date with felix but can't quite follow through with it.  felix grants him something much better than a successful date: a familiar sharp tongue and a pair of warm arms.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	tuneless lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> i saw at the last minute that today was the first day of dimilix week!! this is probably the only thing i'll write for it, but i had to do something to celebrate valentine's day and, of course, my boys. i hope you like it :)
> 
> also!! please keep in mind i wrote this while being very tired and i didn't even read this over for grammar mistakes, so if those (or characterization errors) are present, try to bear with me, if you can XD
> 
> one more thing: since i put it in a modern au, i have dimitri use "god" instead of "goddess" in the fic. sorry, i know it sucks to stray so much from canon, but...ah, well!!

“You’re an idiot,” Felix mutters for the umpteenth time--Dimitri hasn’t bothered to tally an exact count. He meant to tick off the amount of insults Felix smudged their date with on his fingers, for what he fancied as  _ scientific purposes,  _ but after seven choruses of the same three words Dimitri’s mind had been stamped to sludge and he decided his point was proven either way.

He can’t help but ponder, now, what precisely lures him to Felix, despite the sting of bitterness that glosses his lips every time Dimiti hunkers to kiss him. He wonders idly, eyes plastered to the eternal sky yawning above them, if it’s because there’s something terribly wrong with him, and it’s peeping its face yet again through this relationship.

Dimitri shudders, the cold wind pummeling him right in the gut, ramming its head like an impassioned animal. He props an elbow on the spike of his knee, and wrings the exhaustion from his eyes with the vacant hand.

He could spend Valentine’s evening reclining on this hillside with the man he loves while burrowing through his own head, scavenging for spirits when all that’s available are bones.

Or...and he slings an arm around Felix’s daggers-for-shoulders, herding him into his lap and letting his arm scale to Felix’s waist and strap him closer... _ or  _ Dimitri could treat this date with the starstruck fragility it truly has.

Felix huffs, wriggling for a moment in protest before sagging with defeat, letting his head lapse back onto Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri, meanwhile, bickers with his whining muscles to keep himself upright.

“You’re a dumbass,” Felix scoffs, eyes glued to the sky. “You didn’t have to…”

Dimitri nestles the knob in Felix’s neck, where his perfect spine begins its southward slither down his beautiful back. “I wanted to,” he rasps, voice a sigh that tussles the stray tendrils that had wrangled free from the knot of his hair. The wisps sway, jangling inaudibly, and Dimitri smiles as Felix shivers. “It’s been years since we last did something like this.”

Felix’s face scrunches. “We’ve  _ never _ done anything like this,” he fires back, but it’s like the jar of the flames have been filed from his voice, replaced with rare, precious softness. “Unless you mean to tell me you dated me when we were six, in which case, I’ll let you know that back then, my standards were much higher.”

Dimitri snorts, smacking the crown of his skull to Felix’s graceful nape playfully, if only to escape the glower of the sunlight, even as it is wiped away by the moon.

It’s all  _ so bright,  _ and let’s be honest, he is  _ so tired _ . Exhaustion sloshes in every organ, swamps his blood until it is much too thick to zip through his veins like it should. It’s like a bulb in his brain is being smothered, or shattered, or some sickly in-between.

But still, he reluctantly jerks back to his posture, choosing to balance his chin on the top of Felix’s head instead. He hammers his fixation to the sunset-- _ that’s the entire point of the date, after all, not just for Dimitri to doze _ \--and wills it to stay, pleads with it a touch desperately.

“Look, Dimitri, I know you think you’re being sneaky about it, but I can tell you can barely keep your eyes open,” Felix grunts--Dimitri is shoved off guard, and he feels like he’s scrabbling above space itself just to keep from hurtling to his doom. He can’t ruin this date--he’s ruined everything else, he’s caked everything with rust or ash or  _ misery  _ with just the comb of his apparently revolting fingers--he can’t ruin what may be his only shot with Felix.

Felix wracks out a heavy sigh, then lugs himself to his feet so nimbly it’s really more of a  _ leap  _ than a  _ lug,  _ not that Dimitri can really contemplate proper diction as he tramps through this nebula of exhaustion.

(He should’ve have been up all night worrying about this outing, should he have? He’s at fault here yet again, and he’s destroying it, he’s sculpting this skyline with Felix only to strike a match on it the second it’s sturdy enough to stand.)

Felix dumps his own jacket onto Dimitri’s shoulders, and the fur that frames the collar scuffs against Dimitri’s skin like an itch, but he’s slightly too shaky to care.

Once he’s satisfied--and through with his storm of melodramatic eye-rolling and thunderous sighs--Felix plunks back down on Dimitri’s lap decisively. 

“Go to sleep, whatever,” Felix demands. “Look, it’s just another sunset, happens every night, and I get it, you’re a moron, and you’re always running yourself ragged for me--”

Just enough concern bleeds into Felix’s tone to soil it, and Dimitri hastens to seize control of his own voice in time to stop this madness. “Felix, I’m fine. Believe it or not, this isn’t the first time I’ve been punished for a sleepless night.” He heaves a chuckle, but it feels more like a sigh. “And I’ve soldiered through it before. It’s my duty to not miss this, besides, and how could I want to? It’s Valentine’s day, and I’m with you, and--”

_ And God, have I missed this. _

_ And God, I’m finally anchored, now that you’re keeping me pinned so safely to the ground, like you always could. _

_ And God, do I maybe-possibly love you. _

_ And God, do I want to persevere through this sunset despite the weight that crushes my resolve like it is, I want to watch your lips pry apart as the colors tease your hair a million different colors and they float in your eyes, your beautiful eyes-- _

_ And God, do I want to drown in them. _

“Okay, you’re spacing out, I’m done with this.” Felix lunges back up again, this time hoisting Dimitri to his feet after him. “Don’t be upset about it. We can...I mean, I guess if you really want to, we can try again tomorrow. If we have to. If there’s no way out of it. You’re a moron.” Felix’s cheekbones are swathed with red, and Dimitri’s laughter is surging in barks that would startle him if they didn’t belong to him.

“I’d love to try again tomorrow,” Dimitri sighs. “Although it should have worked out tonight...I’m--”

“Sorry. You’re sorry. Whatever, I don’t want to hear it. Ugh, you need to go to bed, if you’re smiling like that.” The crimson in his face roars impossibly darker. Dimitri is laughing again, hollering with the force it kicks from his gut, and only now does he realize just how tired from agonizing over this date he truly is.

Dimitri allows himself to be tugged down the sidewalk by Felix, who doesn’t chatter, or mock, or even attempt to make the peaceful silence crack.

He’s not aware that Felix has deposited him  _ in his bed  _ until he stirs in the morning, his vision seals so quickly. But, sure enough, he slits his eyes open to first see his feet greeting him broadly (the blanket isn’t quite long enough to tuck them beneath it, Felix is so small) and second notice the blend of raven waves pooling across his chest and lightly muscled arms draped precariously around his waist.

_ He is in Felix’s bed _ \--fully clothed, thank goodness, but he has been cuddled to sleep, and with Felix’s body flush against his, no distance towering between them for the first time in years, he feels not only refreshed, but awake, and somehow,  _ alive. _

(Of course, once Felix bucks himself back into the world of waking, the first thing he does is hurl himself off the mattress, clattering to the floor and whisking the blanket away with him, limbs and fabric coiled together into an adorable mess that clicks a voice to life in Dimitri’s heart and convinces it to sing.

But when Dimitri starts chuckling at him again, the anger and embarrassment are somehow leeched away, and Felix reluctantly flops back down beside Dimitri. At a mumble, Felix admits that Dimitri is unbelievably warm, and Dimitri just barely hears it, but he  _ does _ .)


End file.
